Conventionally, a maintenance time notification device has been known which stores a predetermined and recommended maintenance time for each vehicle part to a memory, determines whether or not the recommended maintenance time for the vehicle part has been reached based on the time that has passed since the vehicle part began to be used or based on the traveling distance of the vehicle since the vehicle began to be used, and notifies this to a passenger when the recommended maintenance time has been reached (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-040090